monster_rancherfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 53: The Powerful Wondar Brothers
The Powerful Wondar Brothers is the fifth episode of Season 3 and the fifty-third overall episode of the Monster Rancher anime series. It aired in Japan on May 6, 2001. Synopsis While Mocchi is searching for food, he chances upon two monster brothers who are their competition for the next Legend Cup qualifying battle. But is losing a friendship the cost of winning? Full Recap The episode begins with General Durahan sending an army of Drill Tusks to attack Genki's Team. Meanwhile, the gang is searching the woods desperately for food, all only finding tiny amounts, except for Mocchi, who finds a cluster of giant potatoes, but has trouble tearing them out of the ground. An enormous Wondar lifts the potatoes for Mocchi, and asks if he'd like to have some; they are his crops. The enormous Wondar and his brother make potato stew for the gang, and the older, smaller brother states his intentions of entering his younger brother in the Mandy Cup. The younger Wondar looks sad. Genki states that Mocchi is going to win the cup, no matter what, so the older brother challenges a battle between Mocchi and the younger Wondar. The yonger Wondar is forced to comply, although he does not want to fight. Mocchi is greatly evasive and dodges all of the Wondar's attacks, but the Wondar shows how absurdly powerful he is by knocking down trees and smashing boulders. The Wondar knocks a boulder in the air, which almost crushes Mocchi, but the Wondar saves him by blocking his body with his hand. Mocchi showers the Wondar with affection, who laughs joyously, and the older brother chastises him for saving his enemy. Mocchi asks the younger Wondar why his brother is so angry. The Wondar confides that he does not want to go into the championship- he wants to farm and grow his crops that he is so proud of. Mocchi encourages Wondar to stand up to his older brother. As they continue to travel along a cliff. Holly falls and drops the mystery disk, which Genki and Tiger risk their lives to save. When the older Wondar sees how important the disk is to them, he hatches an evil plan. That evening, the older Wondar cooks stew for everybody again, then leaves, but not before adding a special herb that makes them fall asleep. The Wondars head back when the group is asleep, and the older brother takes the mystery disk. The younger brother protests again the cruelty of taking the disk, but to no avail. The older Wondar forces his younger brother to dig a hole, and the younger brother continues to protest, while the older brother states that if they bury the disk, the group will spend all their time looking for it and miss the cup, eliminating their threat against the Wondar's victory. The older brother reassures the younger brother that the group will never even know that it was the Wondars who took it, and forces the younger brother to cover the hole. In the morning, the Drill Tusk army attacks the group and demands the mystery disk. That is when they realize that it is missing. The Drill Tusks think it is a trick, but while searching for the disk, Hare finds the sleeping herb in the empty cauldron of stew. When the Drill Tusks realize that the Wondar brothers stole the disk, they run off to steal the disk from the brothers. The team goes after the Drill Tusks. The Wondar brothers are progressing up the mountain, when they are attacked by the Drill Tusks. They tear apart the younger brother's vegetable basket and the older brother commands the younger brother to run off, but they are surrounded. Mocchi appears and attacks the Drill Tusks, and the younger brother is ecstatic to see him. The rest of the gang arrives and attack the Drill Tusks. They have advantage over the Drill Tusks, but a group soon surrounds Mocchi, and the younger Wondar goes into a rage and attacks them, saving Mocchi again. The older brother scolds the younger brother for fighting with the group, and commands that they run off in the chaos, but he is surrounded from behind by Drill Tusks. The gang rescues him, forcing the Drill Tusks to retreat, and the brothers dig up the mystery disk for the group. The older brother still assures them that the younger Wondar will win the Mandy championship. The younger brother falters, but Mocchi encourages him, and he finally stands up to his older brother, stating his refusal to enter the cup. The older brother walks on and refuses to listen to him. This brings the younger brother to tears, stating that all he ever wanted was to grow the best vegetables in the world. The older brother has flashbacks of his brother diligently tending his vegetable garden, and suddenly grows soft, asking why he never told him that before. The younger brother stated that he never wanted to disappoint him. Now both are in tears and they reconcile. The two leave the gang on good terms, and head home for the farm. Featured Characters *The Searchers *Wondar Brothers *Drill-Tusk Troops *General Durahan Featured Monsters *Suezo *Mocchi *Golem *Hare *Tiger *Drill-Tusk *Wondar *Durahan Trivia Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 3